Jeon Wonwoo
by babymoonlight
Summary: Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Untung saja ia pintar membela dirinya. Di sisi lain, Mingyu harus bersusah payah mengawasinya. [Seventeen. Meanie. Mingyu x Wonwoo]


**Jeon Wonwoo**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Cast:**

Wonwoo

Mingyu

Jun, Hansol, and others

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama

 **Words Count:**

2900

 **Warning** :

gaje

 _Enjoy~_

 _Hope you like it_

* * *

.

Mingyu menganga melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Tak jauh di depannya, Jeon Wonwoo, _namja_ yang dipacarinya selama satu tahun belakangan ini, sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di atas meja kantin dengan pose berkacak pinggang, menatap garang kepada para mahasiswa yang berkerumun di sekitarnya, menonton aksinya dengan berbagai ekspresi dan respon berbeda.

Mingyu meringis dalam hati. Entah perihal apa lagi kali ini yang membuat pacarnya membuat kehebohan seperti ini. Karena sesungguhnya, pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru bagi penghuni universitas yang ada.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang salah dengan mahasiswa kerja _part-time_ , hah?! Apa?!" Suara Jeon Wonwoo kembali menggelegar di seluruh area kantin. Suaranya yang berat dan tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang (ditambah ia sedang berdiri di atas meja kantin) membuatnya terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi dan sangar, kecuali pada bagian bahwa tidak ada lagi mahasiswa yang benar-benar menganggapnya serius dengan segala tingkah berlebihannya ini.

"Apa?! Kalian malu kerja jadi pelayan kasir? Gengsi jadi pengantar koran di pagi hari? Gengsi mengantar pesanan makanan ke rumah teman kelasmu? Kalian semua pecundang yang mengikuti rasa gengsi itu. Rasa gengsi tidak akan membawa kalian kemanapun!" Ucap Wonwoo berkoar-koar sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada setiap wajah mahasiswa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mingyu mengutuk siapapun yang memancing singa kecil labil itu ke luar dari kandangnya. Ia heran kenapa belum ada dari mereka yang menarik anak itu turun dari atas meja.

Oh, _well_ , ingatkan Mingyu bahwa pemandangan Wonwoo yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri adalah tontonan menarik bagi seluruh penghuni kampus. Reaksi mahasiswa yang menonton 'orasi' Wonwoo sudah cukup membuktikannya untuk Mingyu. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menyengir lebar dan cekikikan menonton Wonwoo, ada yang geleng-geleng kepala, ada yang hanya memandang Wonwoo bosan, ada yang melemparkan tatapan mengejek dengan alis yang terangkat naik, dan tentu saja ada yang mengabadikan momen 'Wonwoo dan orasinya pt. 2374624876'.

Mingyu yakin sebentar lagi video tersebut akan tersebar di website forum mahasiswa kampus dan menjadi bahan tertawaan satu kampus sampai 'orasi' Wonwoo yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Kalian semua yang menghinaku karena berusaha mencari uang untuk membayar uang kuliah dan bertahan hidup, lihat aku menjadi orang sukses dalam lima tahun ke depan dan mengalahkan kalian semua! Kau dengar itu? LIMA TAHUN! Pegang kata-kataku!"

Sudah cukup. Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya dan menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa yang menonton dengan cepat. Ketika ia sampai di samping meja tempat Wonwoo sedang berdiri, Mingyu segera menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan sedikit hentakan, membuat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"O-oh, Mingyu?!"

"Cepat turun." Perintah Mingyu singkat. Tangannya kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Tunggu! Mingyu. Aku belum selesai." Wonwoo menolak dan berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan Mingyu di lengannya. Tapi Mingyu tidak menerima penolakan.

"Turun." Kali ini suara Mingyu lebih tegas. Dan Wonwoo yang tidak mempersiapkan tenaganya untuk melawan Mingyu harus terjungkal ke arah Mingyu dan mendaratkan kedua kakinya di lantai dengan cara yang kurang mulus. Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Mingyu tidak segera menahan berat badannya yang sedikit oleng. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Wonwoo menyerah.

"Mingyu, Mingyu, tunggu dulu. Mereka harus mendengarkan ini, Mingyu- _yah_. Jangan menarikku seperti ini. _Yha!_ " Wonwoo yang tidak terima diseret-seret oleh pacarnya itu berusaha memperberat langkahnya dan terus mengoceh, yang mana diabaikan dengan sukses oleh Mingyu.

"Mingyu bodoh! Jangan menyeretku terus aku tidak suka! Kim Mingyu!"

"Diamlah, _Hyung_." Perintah Mingyu dengan sedikit geraman karena Wonwoo bersikeras menahan langkahnya dan berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman tangan besar Mingyu. Ia dibuat kewalahan.

Dan akhirnya Mingyu yang terlibat dalam adegan tarik-menarik antara sepasang kekasih itu pun ikutan menjadi tontonan menarik orang-orang di sekitarnya (yang mana juga bukan hal yang baru lagi ketika Mingyu harus menyeret paksa Wonwoo meninggalkan TKP). Dapat terdengar suara cekikikan dan tawa mahasiswa yang sedang menonton mereka dan suara jepretan kamera di sana-sini. Ya Tuhan..

Wonwoo memang selalu sukses membuat Mingyu merasa malu di depan khalayak umum.

Tapi ia tahu tidak ada yang ia bisa lakukan selain menerima semua rasa malu yang diakibatkan oleh pacar manisnya tersebut.

.

* * *

"Kau ini kenapa lagi sih, _Hyung_?!"

"Bukan aku yang kenapa-napa, Mingyu. Ini salah mereka!" Wonwoo mengelak, tidak terima menjadi yang dituduh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak pernah mendengarkanku? Kita sudah membicarakan ini, _Hyung_."

"Mereka menghinaku, Mingyu. Aku tidak bisa di-"

"Beritahu aku", Mingyu memotong. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kita urus bersama-sama. Kau tidak harus mempermalukan dirimu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mempermalukan diriku!" Wonwoo balas membentak. "Aku membela diri, Mingyu. Mereka harus tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dikatakan pada orang lain. Mereka bicara seperti _nggak_ pakai _filter_ dan itu menyebalkan. Mereka juga menghinamu karena aku. Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja, Kim Mingyu!"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka memiliki percakapan seperti itu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah terlalu sering membahas hal yang serupa. Hal serupa yang menyangkut Wonwoo menjadi tontonan penghuni kampus setelah seseorang menyulut api dalam dirinya yang sensitif akan segala macam hinaan dan cemoohan. Hal serupa yang membuat mereka berakhir dalam percekcokan yang berulang-ulang dan mulai membuat mereka lelah sendiri.

Wonwoo terlalu keras kepala dan Mingyu kewalahan memikirkan cara untuk menjinakkan emosi kekasihnya yang siap meledak kapan saja itu.

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Ia bukan orang yang terlahir dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan. Bukan orang yang memiliki keluarga yang harmonis. Bukan pula orang yang tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang terbilang baik.

Ibu Wonwoo melahirkan Wonwoo dalam keadaan ekonomi yang sulit. Ayahnya yang saat itu baru saja terkena PHK kesulitan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perlengkapan si bayi Wonwoo. Kakak kandung Wonwoo, Bohyuk, yang baru berusia 8 tahun terpaksa membantu Ayahnya mencari uang karena tidak tega melihat orang tuanya kesusahan, dan tidak tega melihat adik bayinya kekurangan asupan nutrisi.

Ayahnya yang frustasi karena tidak juga mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap meninggalkan keluarganya ke pulau timur dan menjanjikan istrinya bahwa ia akan pulang dan membawakan uang yang banyak untuk kebutuhan bersama mereka. Ibu Wonwoo menolak, mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan kehadiran sang suami di saat sulit seperti ini, tapi Ayah Wonwoo tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Meninggalkan keluarganya dengan keadaan istrinya yang sesenggukan dengan Wonwoo kecil yang menangis dalam gendongannya, dan Bohyuk yang menangis meraung-raung melihat kepergian Ayahnya.

Ayah Wonwoo kembali ketika Wonwoo berumur 14 tahun. Dan Wonwoo membenci Ayahnya yang berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapan keluarganya setelah meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Wonwoo membenci Ayahnya yang membuat Ibunya harus banting tulang mencari uang dan merawat kedua anaknya disaat bersamaan, membuat Bohyuk harus beberapa kali pulang dalam keadaan babak belur karena dihajar para preman yang berusaha mengambil uang hasil kerja kerasnya, dan membuat Wonwoo kecil harus menyaksikan segala kesusahan yang dialami keluarganya.

Wonwoo tidak menerima permintaan maaf Ayahnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menghidupi keluarganya tanpa bantuan sang Ayah sama sekali. Bahwa mereka tidak butuh bantuan sama sekali, meskipun itu tidak benar adanya. Tapi Wonwoo yang telah tumbuh dalam keadaan susah membuatnya menjadi anak yang kuat dan pantang menyerah. Dan ia bertekad akan membuat Ayahnya menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Wonwoo terbiasa dengan kehidupan keras yang dimilikinya. Maka dari situlah sifat pemberontak dan keras kepalanya muncul.

Wonwoo pun sudah terbiasa dicaci maki oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya karena keadaan ekonomi dan statusnya. Tapi untung saja ia pintar membela dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo tidak akan menelan semua cemoohan orang lain begitu saja. Orang lain harus tahu bahwa mereka tidaklah lebih baik daripada Wonwoo. Maka tidak jarang sumpah serapah dan umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Ia terlalu sering beradu mulut dengan para preman pasar, _that's why_.

Wonwoo pintar membela diri. Tapi terkadang pembelaan dirinya terlalu berlebihan. Sering kali Bohyuk harus menyeretnya pulang dengan paksa setelah membuat keributan besar dan menerima lebih banyak cemoohan lagi dari orang lain.

Dan sekarang itu adalah tugas Mingyu.

Mingyu akhirnya mengerti ekspresi luar biasa lega yang ditunjukkan kakak Wonwoo saat dia bilang dia yang akan menjaga Wonwoo mulai saat itu juga. Menjaga Wonwoo tetap dalam pengawasan yang terkontrol adalah tugas yang tidak mudah. Mingyu ingin menangis.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Setidaknya pacarnya yang manis ini tidak harus berlindung setiap saat padanya. _Heck_ , Wonwoo bahkan mungkin bakalan baik-baik saja tanpa Mingyu di sampingnya. Terkadang Mingyu merasa tidak berguna sebagai pacar. Malahan _most of the time_ , Wonwoo-lah yang akan turun tangan membela mereka berdua.

Seperti kala itu ketika beberapa mahasiswi meledek Mingyu yang mau saja berpacaran dengan si pria labil Wonwoo..

"Mwo _? Bodoh?!"_

 _Kedua mahasiswi yang dipergoki bergosip menoleh ke asal suara dan mendengus melihat siapa yang menginterupsi mereka._

" _Kau itu ada dimana-mana, ya." Ujar salah satu dari mereka._

" _Ya, aku memang ada dimana-mana. Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Mingyu bodoh? Sebaiknya kau tarik kembali ucapanmu itu karena Mingyu tidak bodoh!"_

" _Tch. Mingyu mau saja dengan orang seperti dia." Wonwoo mendengar perempuan yang satunya bergumam pelan dan ia meradang._

" _Lalu kenapa kalau Mingyu mau sama aku? Kenapa hubunganku sama Mingyu sangat membuatmu risih,_ eoh _?!"_

" _Maaf ya, Wonwoo-_ ssi _. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja. Kupikir dia bisa mencari yang lebih baik daripada kau, tapi ternyata.." Kali ini ucapan perempuan itu disertai dengan seringai tipis. Merasa menang bisa memancing emosi Wonwoo._

" _Yha. Jangan berbicara seolah kau mengenal Mingyu dengan baik. Tahu apa kau mana yang lebih baik untuk Mingyu? Kau orangtuanya?_ Babysitter _-nya?_ Aniya _. Kalau kau merasa secemburu itu Mingyu lebih memilihku daripada orang sepertimu, kau harus merenungkan diri lagi di depan cermin. Apa kau sudah lebih baik daripada aku? Apa menurutmu kau lebih pantas untuk Mingyu? Apa kau pikir jika Mingyu berpacaran denganmu berarti dia memiliki selera yang bagus? Pikir lagi. Kau merendahkan selera Mingyu berarti kau merendahkanku juga. Kau harus berhenti membuat orang lain merasa buruk untuk membuat dirimu terlihat lebih baik. Kau menyedihkan."_

"What the hell _, Wonwoo."_

 _Dan Wonwoo pun dihentikan oleh sang objek pembicaraan secara, yah, paksa._

Atau kala itu ketika Jung ssaem, dosen ilmu filsafat, memberikan tugas kelompok kepada mahasiswanya dan tidak ada yang ingin sekelompok dengan Wonwoo.

" _Yang belum punya kelompok..." Jung_ ssaem _melihat daftar kelompok yang ditulis di papan tulis. "Jeon Wonwoo, kau masuk di kelompok 4." Kata Jung_ ssaem _sembari menoleh ke arah Wonwoo._

 _Perkataan Jung_ ssaem _membuat Mingyu sumringah. Karena itu artinya ia sekelompok dengan pacar manisnya._

 _Wonwoo yang awalnya mengangguk kalem harus mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar geraman protes dari beberapa orang yang ia yakini adalah teman sekelompoknya._

"Ssaem _. Tidak bisakah dia ke kelompok lain saja? Kami sudah pas berempat dan sudah membagi tugas." Perempuan, yang ia yakini bernama Yerin, mengadu protes. Mingyu mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Yerin._ What the _?_

"A-ani- _"_

" _Kami tidak apa-apa ssaem berempat saja." Joy memotong ucapan Mingyu dengan kalem._

" _Ya,_ ssaem _. Masukkan saja Wonwoo ke kelompok 5. Mereka juga masih berempat." Sahut Youngjae menyetujui. Wonwoo mendelik kesal ke arah teman satu-satunya yang ia harap bisa akrab dengannya selain Mingyu._

" _Apa-apaan? Kenapa harus di kelompok kami?_ Ssaem _sudah bilang dia teman kelompokmu. Jangan asal lempar ke kelompok kami!" Yooa, ketua kelompok 5 balas memprotes. Diikuti dengan anggukan setuju oleh teman kelompoknya._

 _Asal lempar? Wonwoo naik darah._

"Yha! _" Wonwoo, dengan tidak santainya, menggebrak meja kayu di hadapannya. Membuat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas beralih kepadanya._

" _Berani sekali kalian membantah perintah Jung_ ssaem _di depannya sendiri. Kalian tidak punya sopan santun,_ eoh?! _Kalian punya hak buat membantah? Tadi kalian sudah setuju agar Jung_ ssaem _yang menentukan anggota kelompok masing-masing, dan sekarang kalian protes? Apa kalian memang selalu tidak sekonsisten ini? Kenapa tadi tidak pilih menentukan anggota kelompok sendiri kalau pada akhirnya kalian akan protes?!" Suara Wonwoo yang mulai naik satu oktaf membuat Mingyu harus berdiri dari duduknya dan membujuk Wonwoo untuk tenang dan duduk kembali, yang tentu saja ditepis otomatis oleh Wonwoo. Kepalanya panas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari teman kelasnya sendiri._

" _Kalian tidak mau menerimaku sebagai anggota kelompok kalian? Tenang saja. Aku juga tidak suka tugas berkelompok seperti ini karena kalian tidak akan menerimaku. Aku akan lebih bersyukur kalau disuruh kerja individu. Tapi kita semua punya tujuan yang sama disini. Kita sama-sama ingin lulus, sama-sama ingin mengikuti proses belajar dengan lancar. Jadi kalian mau tidak mau harus bekerja sama dengan denganku, suka atau tidak. Karena ini adalah tugas dari_ ssaem _yang wajib dikerjakan. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti perintah_ ssaem _dengan baik untuk melewati mata kuliah ini, dan kalian pun harus seperti itu. Jangan kekanak-kanakan hanya karena masalah kelompok. Aku tidak akan menjadi teman kelompok kalian selamanya, kok. Tahan saja dirimu sampai tugas ini selesai. Mengerti?"_

 _Terdapat hening sesaat sebelum Jung_ ssaem _berdeham pelan, matanya melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang terlihat sedang berargumen kecil dengan suara berbisik dengan Mingyu yang berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya pelan. Jung_ ssaem _masih sempat mendengar bisikan yang cukup keras 'aku capek, Mingyu' dari mulut Wonwoo yang kesal._

 _Sedangkan mahasiswa yang lainnya berpura-pura sibuk dengan urusan masing, tidak ada yang bersuara._

 _Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang berubah alias Wonwoo tetap berada di kelompok 4 karena Jung_ ssaem _merasa mereka harus memperbaiki hubungan antar anggota kelompok tersebut. Dan di kelompok 4 ada Mingyu yang bisa menenangkan Wonwoo, sehingga Jung_ ssaem _bisa sedikit tenang._

Namun ada saatnya juga ketika Mingyu harus turun tangan ikut membela Wonwoo jika penghinaan yang Wonwoo terima juga membuat telinganya panas.

Salah satunya adalah saat mahasiswa fakultas kelautan, Jun dan Hansol, mengomentari bentuk tubuh Wonwoo yang _lanky_.

" _Waahh.. aku tidak tahu apa yang Mingyu lihat darimu. Tapi sepertinya kau harus lebih sedikit berisi jika ingin Mingyu betah denganmu, kawan." Wonwoo menoleh sengit mendengar perkataan kurang ajar Wen Junhui. Yang dipandang sengit sedang mengobservasi penampilan Wonwoo dari atas ke bawah._

"He's cute, tho. _Setidaknya dia manis. Lihat wajahnya yang kesal itu." Pernyataan kurang ajar Jun dibalas dengan pernyataan kurang ajar lainnya dari Hansol._

 _Jun meyeringai ketika matanya bertemu dengan Wonwoo._

" _Oohh.. benar juga. Wonwoo-_ ssi _, mau kencan sehari denganku? Aku tidak keberatan dengan_ body _papan asalkan wajahnya manis sepertimu. Aku yang tampan dan baik hati ini bisa mengajakmu ke_ gym _kalau kau mau." Alis Jun yang naik turun saat memberikan tawaran kepada Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo berjengit kesal. Ia memukul kepala Jun dengan kepalan tangannya._

" _AH!"_

" _Dengar ya, kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang baik, tutup saja mulutmu itu._ Body _papan? Kau memang paling pintar mendeskripsikan diriku. Tapi aku tidak masalah punya_ body _seperti ini. Aku sehat walafiat, dan percaya diri. Jadi kalau kau terlalu malu melihatku dengan_ body _papanku, kau buang muka saja._ Eoh _?! Dan peduli apa aku sama tipe teman kencanmu. Orang yang kau ajak kencan pun akan lari kalau perkataanmu kurang ajar seperti itu. Baik hati, pantatmu. Kau tidak usah mengurusiku, khawatirkan saja mulutmu yang tidak bisa disaring itu."_

"Y-yha- _" Hansol yang speechless berusaha menengahi._

" _Dan kau," Wonwoo mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Hansol. "Sopan sedikit sama seniormu. Percuma kau tampan kalau kelakuanmu seperti ini. Tch. Kalian sama saja. Jangan berpikir semua orang akan luluh hanya karena kalian merasa tampan, ya. Modal tampang doang gak bakalan bikin kalian hebat, apalagi punya hak untuk melecehkan orang lain!" Ujar Wonwoo berkoar-koar, wajahnya sudah memerah karena rasa kesal yang tinggi._

 _Jun bersiul pelan, terlihat jelas sangat menikmati reaksi Wonwoo yang menurutnya menggemaskan._

" _Hansol, sepertinya aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku menyukai tipe judes menggemaskan. Bukankah Wonwoo sangat cocok dengan tipeku?" Jun menoleh ke Hansol dan melemparkan cengiran menyebalkannya, meminta konfirmasi, yang kemudian dibalas dengan cengiran juga oleh Hansol._

"Well- _"_

"Yha _. Sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang juga." Ketiga orang tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Mingyu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan ekspresi menyeramkannya, terlihat seperti ingin membunuh orang._

" _Oh, Mingyu_ -ssi _. Bagaimana ini? Apa kau mau membagi pacarmu yang manis ini denganku?"Tanya Jun memprovokasi. Dan detik berikutnya Jun mendapatkan hadiah bogem mentah dari Mingyu di pipi kirinya._

 _Mingyu yang emosi menarik kasar lengan Wonwoo setelah menonjok wajah Jun dan memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Hansol lalu meninggalkan kedua namja kurang ajar tersebut._

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, sebagian orang hanya senang menggoda Wonwoo karena reaksi yang ia berikan menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Dan itu membuat Mingyu sedikit merasa geli karena, _well_ , reaksi Wonwoo memang terkadang terlihat lucu, ia akui. Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum tipis yang terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

Wonwoo yang melihat pacarnya senyum-senyum tidak jelas menjadi tambah kesal.

" _Yha_. Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Wonwoo sinis.

Senyuman Mingyu semakin lebar melihat wajah kesal Wonwoo. Ah.. pacarnya ini. Ia sangat manis tapi tetap saja ia singa kecil labil yang harus diawasi dan dikontrol setiap saat. Benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi Mingyu tidak ingin protes akan hal itu. Lebih baik Mingyu yang menjaga Wonwoo daripada orang lain. Membayangkan Wonwoo dijaga oleh orang lain saja sudah membuat Mingyu geram. Tidak ada yang boleh dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo kecuali Mingyu sendiri.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ ,, Beritahu aku saja, _eoh?_ Kalau _hyung_ ada masalah dengan orang lain, kita selesaikan bersama-sama. Jangan suka membuat keributan. Aku tidak suka _hyung_ diperhatikan banyak orang. Itu membuatku risih. Jangan jadi pusat perhatian. _Hyung_ hanya harus jadi pusat perhatianku. Oke?" Ujar Mingyu panjang lebar dengan suara merajuk menjijikkannya yang membuat Wonwoo memandangnya ilfil.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Kim Mingyu. Kau jelek." Balas Wonwoo dengan wajah masih menunjukkan ekspresi ilfil.

Mingyu menyengir lebar dan dengan gesit menarik pinggang Wonwoo ke arahnya dan segera menghujani ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang terlempar ke pelukan Mingyu dan menerima serangan bertubi-tubi di wajahnya melayangkan protes dan berusaha menjauhkannya wajah 'jelek' Mingyu dari wajahnya.

Mingyu terkekeh-kekeh melihat wajah kesal Wonwoo tanpa menghentikan aksi jahilnya. Sekarang tangan kanan Mingyu sudah berada di tengkuk Wonwoo dan menahannya untuk tidak bergerak. Kemudian dengan cepat mencium bibir tipis Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo melenguh dalam ciuman mereka. Kakinya lemas seketika ketika Mingyu memperdalam ciumannya. Sebuah cara ampuh untuk menjinakkan singa kecil labil bernama Wonwoo dan Mingyu selalu menyukai cara ini.

 _Mingyu sialan._ Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati tapi menemukan kedua tangannya mencengkeram baju bagian depan Mingyu dengan erat _._

Dan siang yang riuh itu pun diakhiri dengan sesi ciuman panas Mingyu dan Wonwoo di salah satu koridor kampus yang berlangsung selama, entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Mingyu yang tahu.

.

.

* * *

Halooo

Buat yang kemarin udah ngasih review buat a good company

 **Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, , SungRaeYoo, svtvisual, deerianda, Zyzi taw, boonie18, wonuumingyu, restypw, Firdha858, David Rd,** **gyu, Yusi865, thal.j, seira minkyu, Khasabat04, levenuary, Nurul**

Makasih banyak buat reviewnya :3 semua pujian kritikan dan rasa bingung anda saya terima dengan senang hati :'DD kalau soal sekuel saya ngga tau hahaha /plak

yang udah nyempatin buat baca, fav dan follow juga makasih :33

.

Thanks for whoever reading this fic btw

Mind giving review? :3


End file.
